Estaba Escrito
by Nanycha
Summary: Ni siquiera tengo la posibilidad de ser tu amigo ahora... ¿Por qué te vas y me dejas con el corazón destrozado? ¿Acaso no entiendes cuanto te amo? Mi único sueño era ser feliz junto a ti -Song.fic basado en la canción Estaba Escrito CrZ . Se nos ocurrió cantando canciones en clases jajaja. Pasen y lean
1. Prólogo

Pancha: Hola a todos! Les cuento, hemos decidido subir nuestro primer Fic en conjunto! :D *aplausos* llevamos como 11 paginas de word porque se supone que esto iba a ser un "Song-fic" pero... se fue alargando demasiado xD asi que aqui esta el fruto de ese alargamiento.

Franny: Hooooooola:33 la pancha me roba protagonismo en esto x.x es la primera vez que escribo y la pancha me ha ayudado mucho *w* Bueno la verdad nos hemos ayudado mutuamente y Logramos hacer este gran song-fic...digo "gran" porque se alargo bastante. En fiiin ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Prólogo: Malas Noticias**

**Soul POV**

La vi entrar al departamento y decidí que era el momento justo para decirle lo que sentía.  
El problema es que no sabía cómo, esto no es para nada _cool_, además tengo miedo, y si… ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?

No Soul, no puedes postergarlo más.- me dije mientras me levantaba decidido del sillón.

-Maka.- le dije

-¿Qué pasa Soul?.- Contestaba la ojiverde con aire dudoso.

-Te amo.- sin dejarla hablar iba a besarla pero ella se separó de mí.

-Lo siento Soul, yo… no siento lo mismo por ti.- me dijo mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Dicho eso volvió a salir del departamento mientras que me encontraba estático, eso significaba que ¿mis suposiciones eran ciertas? Y si lo eran… ¿por qué lloró al decírmelo?

_Fue tu boca quizás tu respiración_

_Tu forma de hablar cuando me dices NO_

_Tal vez fue que todo esto estaba escrito_

**Maka POV**

Salí lo más rápido que pude del departamento, no quería verlo sufrir porque yo… yo lo amaba. Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle que sentía lo mismo que él, unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, de sentirlo y… de besarlo, pero sabía que si aceptaba sus sentimientos terminaríamos haciéndonos daño… así que le mentí y tan pronto salí del departamento fui corriendo al parque para esconderme bajo un árbol y poder llorar.

Mañana debería enfrentarme a la cruel realidad de la cual estoy escapando… irme del departamento.

**Soul POV**

Anoche no volvió al departamento… esto me daría una excusa para hablarle y pedirle una explicación mientras tanto una duda vivía en mi cabeza ¿Por qué lloraste Maka?

**Maka POV**

Desperté, me di cuenta que había dormido en el parque, me levante y me dirigí al departamento preparándome para decirle a Soul que no viviría mas con él.

Abrí la puerta y lo encontré cabizbajo en el sillón. Sentí ese maldito nudo en la garganta, pero no podía llorar. Debía ser fuerte, fui donde él…

-Soul.- le dije con voz quebrada.

**Soul POV**

Al escuchar su voz levante la cabeza y vi sus ojos color jade que tenían huellas de haber llorado.

-Maka ¿estuviste …-No me dejo terminar.

-Soul yo sólo vine a buscar mis cosas hoy me iré a vivir con mamá y en una semana me voy a Japón a vivir con mis abuelos.

_Me dijiste que te ibas a alejar_

_Que ya no querías sentir nada más..._

-¿¡Qué!? No hablas en serio… ¿oh si?- dije con esperanza.

-Soul entiende, debo irme.- respondió con la voz quebrada matando toda la esperanza que me quedaba de tenerla al menos como una amiga.

Al escuchar eso me senté nuevamente en el sofá cabizbajo. Pero… ¿por qué su voz está quebrada? No entiendo nada, pero todo da igual, ella dejará Death City en una semana, nunca volveré a verla. Algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Era Maka yendo a su cuarto con pequeños sollozos casi mudos, pero que logré escuchar. Acaso… ¿estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Lo más probable es que soy un amigo muy cercano a ella. Un amigo eso era lo que más me dolía. Yo la amaba y ella me veía sólo como un amigo.

Una semana. Todo acabaría en una semana. Dejaría de ver sus ojos color Jade que me iluminan el día, dejaría de ver su sonrisa tan cálida, dejaría de sentir sus "maka-chop" en fin… dejaría de sentir a Maka. ¿Cómo se puede aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con la persona que amas si sólo quedan unos días para dejar de verla? Pero ese no era el único problema, Maka dejaría el departamento y esa única semana que tendría con ella la iba a perder porque se largaría a vivir con su madre.

Terminó de arreglar sus cosas por lo que salió cabizbaja de su habitación, perdón su "antigua" habitación, llevaba una maleta bastante grande y con ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-Maka por favor no me hagas esto…- le dije antes de que llegará a la puerta.

-Lo siento Soul, pero ya tome una decisión y… creo que es lo mejor para ambos.- respondió cabizbaja.

- ¿Lo mejor para ambos? Maka por favor no me hagas reír. ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que esto no le hace bien a ninguno de los dos!

- Soul, no lo hagas más difícil, debo irme del departamento para que te acostumbres a mi ausencia, ya que dejaré Death City en una semana – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Pero… -Se detuvo y levantó la mano en señal de que guardará silencio.

– sin peros Evans… Cuídate ¿sí?- dijo bromeando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-C-claro – dije con una sonrisa tan falsa que ni yo mismo me creería.

Después de eso salió por la puerta y dejé de aguantar las lágrimas que acechaban mis ojos. Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, si me pasaba esto con saber que dejó el departamento ¿qué me espera cuando ella deje Death City? No quería ni imaginármelo, con sólo no verla en el departamento me bastaba para llorar a mares. No verla… en ningún lado… sólo fotografías… era lo que me quedaría de Maka en una semana y debo aprovechar esa semana a como dé lugar aunque suene algo egoísta, sinceramente… no puedo vivir sin Maka.

_Tal vez era porque nos falto decirnos,_

_Te necesito y no quiero que te alejes nunca…_

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Pancha: **Hola a todos y todas! It´s Friday! :D asi que nos toca subir el primer capitulo de "Estaba Escrito" aqui veremos como se sienten cada uno de nuestros personajes respecto a esta partida de Maka TT^TT.  
Como yo tambien soy lectora y no me gusta que coloquen mucho relleno los dejo con la lectura ¡Esperamos que sea de su agrado! Nos leemos mas abajo ;)

**Franny: **Hoooola (= a mi tampoco me gusta el relleno, pero quería hacer presencia :D ! y darles las gracias por seguir leyendo n.n eso los dejamos con el cap n.n

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece es de su creador Atsushi Okubo sino hace ya tiempo habria un beso entre Soul y Maka, abría locura por todos lados y Kid seria simetrico :D, solo somos dueñas de nuestras retorcidas mentes.

**Advertencia: **Puede haber Ooc asi que disculpen las molestias -.-"

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Caminos Separados**

**Maka POV**

Salí del departamento con unas traviesas lágrimas que intentaban escapar de mis ojos y si… le di el gusto a mi corazón de desahogarse porque precisamente necesitaba de ello en estos momentos. No quería ir aun a casa de mi madre así que fui al parque a reordenar mis pensamientos. Me senté en un banquito frente a un estanque desde donde el cual se podía ver a todo el mundo hacer alguna actividad distinta, niños jugando, personas haciendo deporte, parejas tomadas de la mano… me entristecí al ver algo así, pensar que alguna vez pudimos haber sido Soul y yo los que estén caminando juntos… En ese momento me imaginé toda una vida con Soul a mi lado, sus ojos rubís siempre atentos a todo lo que hago, sus cabellos alvinos tan magníficos, su compañía… Con sólo su compañía me basta para ser feliz… Soul, ¿cómo no te das cuenta que esto es una decisión de mi madre?, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para negarle algo, no tengo el suficiente valor como para enfrentármele, pero sé que si estoy a tu lado nada es imposible.

-¿Maka-chan?.- la dulce voz de Tsubaki hizo que saliera un momento de mis pensamientos. Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas, pero ella lo notó.

- Maka estabas…- Puse mi mano en frente de ella para que no continuara.

- Tranquila Tsubaki no es nada tan grave – le mentí.

- Amiga no me gusta verte llorar, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa? Quizás pueda ayudarte. – dijo con su voz tan dulce como siempre, pero ni aunque ella quisiera, podría ayudarme, ya no podría estar cerca de Soul nunca, me iría a Japón en una semana y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solté una lágrima.

- No creo que sea posible Tsubaki, además no quiero hablar ahora, sólo abrázame ¿sí? – Le pedí con los ojos llorosos, ella extendió los brazos y al sentir su apoyo lloré a más no poder, dejando en cada lágrima una prueba de mi tristeza, de la tristeza que me provocaba el sólo pensar que no estaría más con Soul, imaginar mi vida sin él era imposible, yo lo amaba, a pesar de que me molestará siempre diciéndome pecho plano o ratón de biblioteca, cuando lo necesitaba él siempre estaba ahí para mí y en una semana más ya no contaría más con ese apoyo, jamás vería esos maravillosos ojos rubí otra vez.

Cuando terminé de llorar me separé de Tsubaki y empecé a secarme las lágrimas, ella me veía algo apenada.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunto de repente con un aire de preocupación en su voz.

- Sí, un poco – Sin ningún aviso agarró mi brazo y me llevó hacía algún lugar – Tsubaki ¿dónde me llevas?

- Tranquila, déjame subirte el ánimo. ¿Quieres un helado? – me dijo con cara de cachorro triste. Yo sonreí y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Tsubaki me correspondió la sonrisa.

Fuimos a mi heladería favorita, si alguien sabía cómo animarme era Tsubaki, después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿De qué sabor Maka-chan?

-Eh… de Frambuesa, pero déjame pagar ¿sí?

-Ni hablar, esto es un regalo para que estés mejor – me dijo casi ofendida, reí ante su actitud

- Está bien Tsubaki – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando recibimos nuestros helados nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, Tsubaki estaba algo distraída y un poco sonrojada, seguramente pensaba en Black, le gusta desde hace tiempo, me contó cuando le dije que amo a Soul.

- Nee Tsubaki, deja de pensar en Black y ponle un poco de atención a tu amiga deprimida-le dije inflando los cachetes y con una mueca de enojo provocando que mi amiga se sonrojará a más no poder. Era imposible no reír.

- Maka-chan ¡N…No di… digas cosas a…así! – dijo tartamudeando mientras yo no paraba de carcajear.

-¿Lo amas cierto? – Me miró confundida – A Black, Tsubaki. – ella se sonrojo levemente.

- Sí – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Lo sabía - dije con mi típica sonrisa y en el rostro de mi amiga se formó una bella sonrisa. Saqué mi celular sin que se diera cuenta y le saqué una foto.

- ¡Maka-chan! – me alegó

- Deja de alegar y mira que bella saliste – le dije mostrándole el celular.

- ¡Wow! Eres impresionante

- No digas tonterías

- No es una tontería, es verdad – murmuró ofendida.

- Ok Tsubaki… en fin ¿Cómo van las cosas con Black?

- Pues bien, cada día me enamoró más de él… - ambas suspiramos.

- A mí me sucede igual – dije repentinamente y me acordé de mi cruel realidad, mis ojos se tornaron llorosos.

- ¿Maka-chan? – me miró preocupada.

- Aún no Tsubaki – la miré seriamente.

- Ok, pero debes contarme – me dijo firmemente.

-Claro, por eso somos amigas ¿no? – ella asintió levemente y quedamos en silencio.

Que haría en una semana sin Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz, Patty y especialmente sin Soul. Siento que no puedo vivir sin ellos, son parte de mi vida y son demasiado importantes como para dejarlos ir de un momento a otro, son los mejores amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida, aunque me duele pensar en Soul como un amigo, es lo que es en mi vida y con mi ida a Japón nunca seremos algo más que eso, sólo amigos. En fin… me dolía el sólo pensar en dejarlos y supongo que a ellos también les dolerá que yo me vaya, después de todo nos tenemos un cariño gigantesco así que merecen saber la verdad… Creo que ya es hora de contarle a Tsubaki.

- Oye Tsubaki – dije en un momento de silencio, ella se sobresalto.

- ¿Qué pasa Maka? No estarás triste otra vez ¿verdad? – me pregunto con miedo.

- Sobre eso, es mejor que sepas ahora lo que pasó.

- Claro, cuéntame.

- Tsubaki me iré de Death City a vivir con mis abuelos a Japón – dije lo más rápido que pude para acabar pronto con esto, ella me miró sorprendida y de pronto las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

- No estás bromeando ¿cierto? – me miró esperanzada, ella sabía que no era broma, me conocía bien, pero supongo que quería estar 100% segura.

- Ojala así fuera Tsubaki – En ese momento, como si estuviéramos conectadas, nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas. Me separé y la miré dulcemente a los ojos.

- Oye no lloremos aun me voy el viernes así que aun nos queda una semana juntas ¿ok? – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sólo una semana! – me dijo casi en un alegato, yo sólo asentí – Ok - sonrío – Así que ¿Por esto llorabas hace rato?

- La verdad, no sólo por eso, hoy Soul se me declaró – se sorprendió, yo detuve mi relato y ella me hizo una seña para que siguiera - como yo me iré a Japón, le mentí, le dije que no lo amaba antes de que me besará – Solté una lágrima - además viviré con mamá está semana así que hoy dejé el departamento que comparto, perdón, compartía con Soul y lo vi Tsubaki, él estaba muy triste, no aguanto verlo así – las lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente por mis ojos.

- Amiga ven aquí - dijo Tsubaki estirando los brazos, la abracé y ella me sobaba la espalda para consolarme – Tienes que estar tranquila, creo que hiciste lo mejor, después de todo quieres demasiado a Soul como para alejarte de él de un momento a otro, así que está bien que vivas con tu mamá esta semana, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con que le mintieras… no creo que a ti te gustaría que te hagan eso, pero mañana vemos que hacer ¿sí? – me separe un poco de ella y la mire a los ojos

- ¿Qué haré sin ti en una semana más? – la volví a abrazar y sentí como ella también lloraba en mi hombro.

- Hay que aprovechar esta semana y cada momento de ella, así que dejemos de llorar, no nos podemos quedar así para siempre ¿O sí?- me dijo dulcemente mi amiga.

- Claro que no ¿Me acompañas al departamento de mamá?

- ¡Vamos!

Me fue a dejar y recibió una llamada de Black Star, le dije que fuera con él, yo estaría bien, le desee suerte y se marchó.

Estaba cansada así que fui a mi habitación y me acosté. Al otro día iría al Shibusen y tendría que ver a Soul de nuevo, no sé si aguantaría ver la tristeza en esos ojos rubís otra vez.

Qué haría cuando viera a Soul, realmente no tengo la fuerza para hablarle como normalmente hago después de lo que pasó. Me gustaría saber cómo está, seguir viendo lo perezoso que es por las mañanas, sentirlo siempre cerca de mí, pero esas ideas se irán, después de una semana no volveré a verlo jamás, esto es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo hasta que unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, me lamenté y caí rendida por el sueño.

**Soul POV**

Después de que Maka se fue me puse a pensar en qué hacer para recuperarla, para que esta última semana la pase conmigo y no con su madre. Para aprovechar al máximo la semana que nos quedaba juntos, aunque no somos nada más que amigos, adoraba su compañía y aunque debía acostumbrarme a tenerla lejos, quería quedarme con bellos recuerdos, a pesar de que me alejaría para siempre de ella. Nunca había caído en eso, quizás nunca volvería a ver a Maka y ella es mi primer gran amor. Había estado con chicas antes, pero estás nunca me llenaban totalmente, sólo me querían por mi físico, Maka era totalmente distinta. La alegría que muestra cada vez que me preocupo por ella, su sonrisa, porque con sólo esa maravillosa sonrisa es suficiente para que mi día se alegre por completo, sus fantásticos ojos jade que hacen que no pueda dejar de verlos por el esplendor que tienen y que provocan que me vaya del mundo real para ir a un mundo de fantasía.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta cae repentinamente.

-YAHOO! Tú GRAN ore-sama ha venido a alegrar tu existencia simple mortal – no hace falta decir quien dijo eso, me voltee a ver a mi puerta ahora en el suelo y vi a Kid junto a Black.

- ¿qué tal Soul?...Cielos te ves horriblemente asimétrico – dijo el shinigami.

- Chicos no es momento de bromas, esto no es nada _cool_ – dije con cierto dolor en mi voz.

Los chicos me miraron extrañados. Se habían dado cuenta, era de esperarse, ellos son bastante cercanos a mí, se dan cuenta de todo lo que siento con sólo mirarme a los ojos.

-Hermano ¿Qué te sucede?... A todo esto ¿Dónde está Maka? – dijo mi amigo provocando que tuviera que contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, por inercia tape mis ojos con mi flequillo y no supe que decir.

-Black… creo que las has cagado – le decía Kid a Black fulminándolo con la mirada – Soul ¿quieres contarnos qué pasó?

- Maka se fue del departamento, se irá a Japón… y… y… y… ella no me corresponde – dije con ese maldito nudo en la garganta que me decía que mi cuerpo deseaba llorar.

- Hermano ¿te declaraste? – me pregunto Black sin poder creerlo y serio por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Acaso no lo dejé bastante obvio? – le respondí con rabia provocando que quedará en un pequeño trance en el que no omitió palabra aunque lo ignore.

- Vaya Soul es… es bastante doloroso… pero sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti y haremos un plan para que puedas recuperar a Maka, nos convertiremos en Cupido sólo por ti – me decía con una sonrisa triunfante Kid y logró hacerme sonreír.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes chicos? – les dije con una gran sonrisa – Ok, decir estas cosas no es nada _cool._

Black me abrazó de golpe saliendo de un pequeño trance…

-Perdona Soul, hermano, no lo sabía, discúlpame – me dijo y lo tire hacía el sillón (N.A Yaoi?:$) alejándolo de mi.

- Por favor Black no te pongas raro, tener un amigo gay no es _cool_ –

-Por favor Soul, tu gran dios no puede ser gay además solo tengo ojos para…

-_¿para Tsubaki ~?-_dijimos a coro Kid y yo, mientras movíamos las cejas tratando de molestarlo y notamos como se le subían los colores al rostro. Nos reímos juntos mientras Black miraba hacia otro lado.

-Bien, bien después de que tengamos un plan para unir a Soul y Maka haremos uno para unir a Black Star con Tsubaki –respondió Kid mirando fijamente al sonrojado Black Star.

-Un simple mortal no puede ayudar a alguien tan big como yo así que no metas tu nariz rayitas – le dijo Black provocando que Kid se fuera a un rincón a lamentar su existencia-

Ignore a Kid, para mí ya era completamente normal que a él le dieran estos típicos estados de depresión en el que quería morir por ser "asimétrico".

-Black… y ahora ¿cómo lo harás para que llegue a su casa?

- Tranquilo Soul, alguien tan fuerte como yo puede cargar a este pedazo de basura que se deprime sólo por no poseer "el don de la simetría"

- ¡No es poca cosa! Es el más preciado don del mundo – gritó Kid desde el rincón

- Ok Soul nosotros ya nos vamos, idearemos un plan asombrosamente increíble digno de alguien como yo, nos vemos mañana en el Shibusen – se despidió arrastrando a Kid que seguía lamentándose.

Eso último me hizo pensar, mañana vería a Maka en Shibusen y aunque los chicos aun no tengan un plan, haré entrar en razón a Maka para que no abandone Death City. No podré soportar su ausencia aunque tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un gran día…

_Estaba escrito que lo nuestro fuera un gran amor..._

**Black Star POV**

Fui a dejar a Kid a su casa y cuando llegué al departamento me di cuenta de que Tsubaki no estaba, quería contarle que Maka se iría de Death City y necesitaba su ayuda para nuestro plan así que la llamé.

-Tsubaki ¿dónde estás? –

- _Hola Black, estoy… comprando un helado – _Respondió algo nerviosa.

- ¡Cómprame uno! Ah y vuelve pronto necesito hablar contigo –

- _ Claro… - _dijo temerosa y cortó el teléfono.

Me puse a ver televisión mientras esperaba a Tsubaki y no había nada interesante así que me puse a ver Cars 2 (N.A Franny: estoy en contra de esto Black no puede mirar eso:c)(N.A Pancha: en cambio yo, quería que Black mirara Cars 2 :3 muahaha!) y cuando llegó Tsubaki apagué la tele.

-Tsubaki ¿y mi helado? – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Black, si lo traía desde ahí llegaría derretido, otro día vamos a comprar uno ¿Sí? – me respondió algo nerviosa – y… ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Ah! Cierto, pues veras Tsubaki… esto no es algo fácil de decir pero… - al decir esto Tsubaki se puso aún más nerviosa atine a mirarla levantando una ceja y continué- Maka…- escuche un suspiro de parte de ella.

- Maka se irá de Death City – Dijimos al unísono – Espera… ¿tú sabías? – volvimos a decir a coro.

- Maka me contó, estaba con ella cuando llamaste – dijo con su dulce voz que me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir en paz siempre que la escuchaba… Black concéntrate, me regañe mentalmente.

- A mi me lo dijo Soul y con Kid queremos idear un plan para que ella no se vaya ¿Alguna idea?

-Mmm… pues será algo difícil, pero creo que Soul puede conseguir que cambie de parecer- dijo sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Soul? Pero a Maka no le gusta Soul ¿cierto? –dije poniendo nerviosa a Tsubaki.

-bueno… Pff… ¿Qué más da? Maka le dijo a Soul que no lo amaba porque ella tenía que ir a Japón y no quería crear un lazo más importante con él, porque cuando ella se fuera, el lazo se rompería y eso le dolería mucho más a ella y también a Soul… Además Maka no quiere irse, pero lo tiene asumido, hay que hacer que ella reclame a su mamá.

-Pero si Maka y Soul terminaran juntos ella podría recapacitar y decirle a su Mamá que no quiere irse debido a que está enamorada etc etc etc Tú sabes, cursilerías como esas.

- Pero tú sabes que Maka nunca se ha enfrentado a su mamá. Es muy buena como para encararla, así que sólo obedece sus órdenes-

-El amor cambia a las personas Tsubaki – iba a seguir pero Tsubaki me interrumpió

- Ósea que ¿el amor también te puede cambiar Black?

-Haría lo que fuese por mi chica especial – le contesté mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y sentía mi cara enrojecer, desvié la mirada al instante. Posé mi vista en Tsubaki y noté un pequeño toque carmín en sus mejillas – ¿y tú Tsubaki? – Me miró confundida - ¿Cambiarías por amor?

-Yo?... etto… pues… eehm…- dijo sonrojada.

Solté una carcajada mientras Tsubaki aún balbuceaba un poco. –Nee Tsubaki, vamos a comer.-le dediqué una sonrisa mientras ella asentía feliz.

Amaba como ella se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa por cosas tan simples como esas… y adoraba su cálida sonrisa cuando la sacaba de esos momentos que para ella eran muy incómodos aunque a mí me hacían enloquecer. ¿Quién dijo que alguien tan big como yo no puede enamorarse? El amor es lo más grandioso que puede existir, es de lo más normal que un Dios como yo lo sienta y más si es por Tsubaki que es la chica más genial que he conocido en mi vida.

Fui a comer con Tsubaki ya que su comida era fabulosa, comí todo de un bocado y fui a acostarme, para pensar en qué podríamos hacer para que Maka y Soul estén juntos y en eso sentí mi celular sonar.

-Alo?

- _Black soy yo…_

- Ahh Kid! Hay que juntar a Soul y Maka para que ella se enfrente a su madre y no se vaya.

- _Ok… ¡se me ocurrió una gran Idea!_

-¿qué?

-_Tranquilo… Mañana se pone en marcha el plan de juntar a Soul y Maka. Cambio y fuera._

Después sólo se escucho el ruido que indicaba que Kid había colgado… De seguro tiene un buen plan. Me acosté y me dormí casi al instante. Mañana sería un día interesante.

* * *

**Pancha: **y bien? que les parecio :D? Estuvimos escribiéndolo en clases asi que he aqui nuestro esfuerzo de no poner atencion en clases xD

Nos propusimos una meta asi que todos los viernes, subiremos capitulos nuevos por lo que les alegraremos las tardes (?)  
Se preguntaran porque su segunda escritora no esta... pues... digamos que ella fue a una pijamada a la cual no pude asistir TT^TT pero en fin la veran el proximo viernes :D Sin nada mas que reportar nos vemos en una semanita mas Por cierto... a las que dejen review les aseguramos que les llegaran Galletitas virtuales hechas por...*redoble de tambores*.. Soul! asi es, lo tenemos trabajando para nosotras *-* hay escasez de misiones y deben ganarse el sustento de cada dia...ok no .-. Bueno nos vemos! Bye bye~! :3

**Franny: **Para que sepan me conseguí computador para venir a saludarlos (= y estube calculando y el fic tendrá más o menos unos 10 caps... creo yo... ahora si nos da un poco más de inspiración... porque esto empezó como una idea de one-shoot para que vean... jajaj c: y ya que la pancha me roba todo el protagonismo :c nos leemos en el siguiente cap ~ Sayonara n.n


	3. Chapter 2

**Pancha:** Hola a todos otra vez! Nos volvemos a leer it`s Friday! :D asi que toca capitulo, no escribiré mucho prefiero hacerlo al final asi que Franny puedes escribir cuanto quieras yo ire a desahogarme porque el manga de Fairy Tail quedo MUY interesante nos leemos abajito ^-^

**Franny: **Hola a todos (= Hoy es casi Sábado aquí en Chile y les traemos el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia, aquí se verá mucho más SoulxMaka, en fin, para no rellenar mucho... ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece es de su creador Atsushi Okubo sino hace ya tiempo habria un beso entre Soul y Maka, abría locura por todos lados y Kid seria simetrico :D, solo somos dueñas de nuestras retorcidas mentes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Experimentos**

**Soul POV**

Me "desperté" muy temprano. La verdad dormí muy mal, pensando en que planearían Kid y Black, en cómo me enfrentaría a Maka hoy. Fui al baño y al mirarme al espejo me dí cuenta de que se formaron unas bolsas bajo mis ojos. Suspiré y entré a la ducha. _(N.A Franny: Te acompaño :$?, Gomen gomen :3 no me aguante :x)_ Me bañe con agua fría para quitarme el sueño y fui caminando hasta el Shibusen, para poder pensar.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había llegado al salón y antes de cruzar la puerta choque con alguien. Miré a ese "alguien" y me di cuenta de que era Maka.

-Maka – dije casi en un susurro, un poco nervioso – lo… lo siento.

-Soul, etto… fue mi culpa, perdón – me respondió mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, evitando cruzar nuestras miradas, así que ambos mirábamos fijamente al piso

-Emm… Soul, creo que debemos entrar, estamos estorbando.

-C… Claro – respondí como idiota, balbuceando – P-pasa tu primero.

-_Pff… eres un idiota, te rechazan y eres incapaz de dirigirle la palabra_ – dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza, hace tiempo que no me molestaba ¬¬

- Ahora no imbécil – susurre.

- _¿Imbécil yo? Si fuera tú aprovecharía la oportunidad que se me presenta en frente_

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté curioso.

-_Tienes a tu "compañera" delante de ti, puedes hablar perfectamente con ella._

Por primera vez el diablillo tenía algo de razón. Podía tratar de convencerla de quedarse aquí, en Death City, pero en estos momentos ella logra ponerme nervioso, con todo lo que pasó el fin de semana, no puedo hablarle con naturalidad.

-Soul… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Ah?, aah, si, si, si, no te preocupes.

- Bien… pues… nos vemos dentro- me contestó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Nee Maka…- dije casi desesperado antes de que entrara.

- ¿Qué pasa Soul? - ¡Ay no! Que había hecho, no tenía idea de qué decirle… esto no era nada _cool. _Soul ¡Hazte hombre y dile! Me regañe mentalmente.

-Maka… tu… ¿por qué no te quedas esta semana en el departamento?- dije rápidamente por los nervios.

- ¿Eh? Soul no te entiendo, ¿puedes repetirlo y decirlo más lento por favor?

-Demonios – tomé aire y espere un poco para calmarme – que… ¿por qué no te quedas esta semana en el departamento? – le contesté seguro mientras la miraba seriamente.

Maka sólo me miro sorprendida.

-Mira Soul… yo… quiero alejarme un poco de ti esta semana, espero que lo entiendas, esto es para poder asimilar que… que ya no volveré a verte – dijo mientras escondía su mirada con su flequillo.

Ella tenía razón, pero… pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mí, soy un egoísta, pero no me rendiré hasta que te oiga decir que te quedarás aquí en Death City, Maka.

-Pero… no deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda uno al lado del otro? – pregunte instintivamente.

-Ya tomé mi decisión Soul- me dijo sin voltear su mirada hacía mi y entro a clases. Por alguna razón sentí un poco de dolor en su voz, pero debía ser mi imaginación.

La observé mientras entraba y sentí como las lágrimas acechaban con salir de mis ojos. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, vi al dueño de esta. Era Kid.

-¿Qué tal estás Soul? – dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Creo que lo tienes bien claro…- le dije y entré al salón con la mirada baja.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Maka con Black Star y Tsubaki, me senté lejos de ellos, casi en una esquina del salón y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano tratando de pensar. Sentía como mis ojos estaban llorosos.

**Maka POV**

¡Maldigo el día en que me avisaron que me iba a Japón! He hecho sufrir a muchas personas con esta noticia, en especial a Soul, sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de siempre, ahora eran opacos, sin vida.

No puedo negar que yo también lo paso mal con esta situación. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, era la voz de Tsubaki.

-Nee Maka ¿qué tiene Soul? – me pregunto inocentemente.

- ¬¬ Tú qué crees Tsubaki – dije con un poco de ironía, Tsubaki bajo la mirada… ella lo había dicho con las mejores intenciones – Lo siento Tsubaki, todo este asunto me tiene mal.

-Maka debes decirle lo que sientes… Él sufre por el hecho de que tú te vas y además por que no le correspondes… no cierto Black? – me dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su técnico.

- Tsubaki tiene razón Maka, deberías quitarle un peso de encima, el pobre está sufriendo bastante.

Por más que no me gustara la idea, ellos tenían razón. Y… Soul igual, si íbamos a aprovechar esta semana juntos quizás debería decirle la verdad.

-Pff… tienen razón – y Tsubaki me sonrió - ¡Dame la fuerza Kami-sama! – dije mirando al cielo.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Soul y me agache para verlo a los ojos, él me miro sorprendido.

-Soul, no me gusta verte así. Debo confesarte algo – su mirada demostraba su confusión y yo suspiré buscando las palabras para decirle que lo amaba – te mentí… - me miró más confundido aún – averigua tu mismo en qué – le dije y le guiñe un ojo bromeando, volví a donde estaba Black y Tsubaki.

- Maka – dijo y me agarró del brazo – ¿en qué? ¿Te quedarás en Death City? – me dijo ilusionado y yo baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza

- Ojala eso pasará Soul, pero no… Piénsalo… Si lo averiguas me dices – dicho esto me fui a mi puesto dejando a Soul totalmente confundido.

Cuando llegue Tsubaki me miro confundida. Me acerque y Black se acerco a mí.

-Nee… Maka, ¿Qué paso?-Preguntó muy confundido, al parecer esperaban un beso o algo así. Carcajeé suavemente.

-Se lo dije indirectamente, va a tener que pensarlo- Black bufó molesto, Así Soul tendrá para trabajar sus neuronas.

-Pero Maka, sólo queda una semana ¿crees que lo logre?- me preguntó una preocupada Tsubaki.

-Eso espero- susurré más para mí misma.

En eso entra Stein para dar inicio a su "increíble" clase de cómo diseccionar a un Tapir, como no me place ver como sufre el pobre animalito me giro a ver a Soul el cual se encuentra exprimiendo su cerebro tratando de saber que mensaje hay detrás de mis palabras. Su expresión es tan graciosa. Su cara de confusión es muy linda.

_No Maka no babees en clases_- me reclamé

**Soul POV**

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada… Maka… me mintió, pero no sobre que se va a ir… entonces ¿en qué?, si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente o dejar de perderme en sus ojos y poner más atención en cada palabra que dice, si dejará de amarla tanto todo sería más fácil, pero si dejará de amarla, no tendría sentido intentar averiguarlo… Maka ¿por qué haces tan difícil esto? Yo te amo y quiero acercarme lo más que pueda a ti, pero tú… tú sólo quieres alejarte… Sólo espero alguna oportunidad para poder expresar cuanto te amo, aunque tú no me correspondas yo sé que puedo conquistarte, al menos lo intentaré hasta lograrlo… Si tan sólo te quedarás un poco más en Death City… pero por ahora… sólo necesito averiguar en qué mentiste y me da vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

No me doy ni cuenta cuando la clase de Stein termina, veo a Kid hablando con Maka y la observo, se ve cada día más hermosa, o quizás cada día me enamoró más de ella… no lo sé, sólo me dedico a contemplar su presencia y a perderme en sus delicados rasgos. Siempre ha sido tan hermosa, antes no me daba cuenta y ahora no puedo apartar ni un solo segundo mis ojos de la belleza de sus ojos, su pelo ceniza amarrado en sus tiernas coletas y en fin… en todas sus características, ella era bellísima.

Maka sale del salón y veo a Kid acercarse a mí.

-Soul – dijo el shinigami casi susurrando

-¿Qué sucede Kid? – dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- El plan está en marcha

- ¿Qué plan? - pregunté curioso y un tanto sorprendido

- Ya verás, sólo almorcemos hoy ¿sí?

-C… Cl… Claro- balbucee.

**Maka POV**

Termina la clase y veo que Kid me hace señas. Me acerco a él.

-Maka… ¿cuándo te vas?- Me preguntó algo triste.

- Imaginé que Soul te contaría… me voy el viernes en la noche.- respondí

-Pero… ¿tan repentinamente?

- Me pilló de sorpresa a mi también, pero mamá quiere pasar tiempo con los abuelos ya que no nos quedan muchos años con ellos… y después viviremos allá.

- ¿y tú? ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja.

El dolor se hizo presente y la viste se me torno confusa, mis ojos estaban llorosos. Miré a Kid y lo abracé llorando en su hombro. Es un gran amigo, siempre me comprende.

-Yo no quiero irme Kid, pero no le negaré el tiempo con sus padres a mi mamá y ella es incapaz de dejarme aquí- dije llorando aún en su hombro.

-Pero Maka, debes entender que tu felicidad esta primero - me separé de él, secándome las lágrimas.

-Si lo sé Kid, pero… no sé cómo decirle eso a mi madre- Kid tan sólo suspiró mirándome con angustia.

- ¿Y qué hay de Soul?

-Soul… supongo que también te conto que se me declaró - Kid asintió y yo suspiré - le mentí - Kid abrió los ojos como plato - Yo lo amo, pero como me iré a Japón no quería crear un lazo más fuerte y por eso estoy viviendo con mi mama ahora.

-Ahora todo encaja en mi cabeza pero… deberías decirle, lo estás haciendo sufrir el doble - bufé molesta.

- Ya lo sé, Tsubaki y Black también me dijeron, así que se lo dije - se sorprendió - bueno, se lo dije indirectamente, le dije que le había mentido y que el averiguara en que- suspiro.

-Maka ¿crees que lo averigüe a tiempo?

-Tengo mi esperanza puesta en eso… pero quiero que se dé cuenta así que no le digas ok?- asintió algo enojado- Vamos Kid no te enojes, no quiero que uno de mis mejores amigos este molesta conmigo- dije con cara de perrito triste y logré hacerlo reír.

-¿quieres ir a almorzar después de clases?- pregunto Kid.

-¡Claro! Pero tu invitas- Kid se puso a llorar lamentándose de que en su pobre billetera ya no quedaría nada de dinero- No te preocupes Kid, no como tanto yo no soy Black Star.

Reímos juntos mientras nos dirigíamos a clases ya que había sonado el timbre que nos indicaba que debíamos regresar al salón.  
Fue una jornada muy aburrida y cuando terminó busqué a Kid con la mirada. Cuando lo ví me estaba haciendo señas, sonreí y fui hacia donde estaba.

-Espero que no te moleste - me dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Kid?- le pregunté fulminándolo con la mirada

-Eeh… invité a Soul a almorzar con nosotros- me quedé de piedra ¿en qué pensaba Kid? ¿Qué buscaba con esto? Seguramente había planeado algo ¬¬

-Kid… ¿a dónde ire… ¡Maka! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo sorprendido Soul.

-Así que tu tampoco sabias - me miró confundido - Almorzaremos los 3…

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Soul sorprendido - Demonios… déjame adivinar… ¿idea de Kid? - Asentí - Bueno, creo que no es una mala idea- contestó mientras sonreía de costado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Pues averígualo- me dijo y comenzó a reír, yo fruncí el seño -¿Qué pasa Maka? Tú haces lo mismo ¿o no?-siguió riendo mientras me salían humos de la cabeza del enojo.  
Kid puso una mano en mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

-Bien… ¿Qué comemos?-preguntó el Shinigami.

-Cualquier cosa mientras no tenga salmón-respondí.

-Se me antoja una hamburguesa- dijo Soul.

-¡claro! ¿Qué opinas Maka?-pregunto Kid mientras me miraba con una sonrisa

-Pero… pero…-Balbucee.

-Cálmate Maka, no vas a engordar por comer una hamburguesa-respondió Soul leyéndome la mente y sorprendiéndome.

-C… Cl… Claro ¡Vamos entonces!-respondí aún confundida.

-¿Estás segura Maka?- pregunto Kid- tu cara no demuestra seguridad.

-Si estoy segura, ¡Vamos! Que me muero de hambre

**Soul POV**

En el camino íbamos muy callados, yo iba pensando en qué probablemente este era el plan de Kid y el shinigami se me acercó sigilosamente y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y dejó que Maka llevará la delantera durante el trayecto hacia el local. Mientras Maka caminaba adelante Kid se acerca a mi oído.

- ¡Hey Soul! este es uno de mis tantos planes que pondré a prueba así que espero que los resultados sean los esperados.

-¡¿qué?! Me viste cara de ratón de laboratorio? - le grité exaltado, en eso Maka se da la vuelta mirándonos con cara de "yo no los conozco".

- Pues...con tu cabello blanco color ratón de laboratorio yo diría que sí

-Pero yo pensé que esto estaba bien planeado y los resultados serían únicos Kid ¬¬

-Te equivocaste, ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo Soul! Yo tomó las ordenes y los dejó en un momento a solas – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

**Maka POV**

Llegamos al local y Kid decidió ir a tomar las órdenes, mientras que a Soul y a mí nos "obligó" a ir a buscar asientos. Luego de encontrar donde sentarnos se formó ese "querido"- nótese mi sarcasmo - momento de silencio. Miré hacia donde debería estar Kid sin encontrarlo con la mirada. Fruncí el seño.

-Tranquila, ahí está- me dijo Soul con una sonrisa torcida señalando con su mano hacia un lugar. Efectivamente ahí estaba Kid peleando con el chico que atendía probablemente por la simetría de la comida.  
Pasó un rato antes de que Kid llegara con la comida en el que Soul no hizo más que molestarme porque me sonó el estomago ganándose un Maka-chop y quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando Kid llegó, suspiró.

-¿Tenías que dejarlo inconsciente tan pronto?-preguntó mi amigo con su mano en la frente.

-El se lo buscó… Ahora pásame mi almuerzo ¡Tengo hambre!- le respondí estirando la mano.

-¿No vas a esperar a que despierte?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Tranquilo, no le pegue tan fuerte, va a despertar en unos minutos - le dije tranquila mientras le quitaba mi hamburguesa y le daba un mordisco. Kid se sentó y Soul comenzó a moverse.

-Ves, te lo dije-murmuré hacia Kid señalando a Soul con el brazo. Kid bufó molesto.

-No creo que haya sido necesario que le pegues - me contestó Kid.

- Sí Maka, ¡No era necesario que me pegues! - grito Soul.

-Te lo tenías bien merecido - le respondí fulminándolo con la mirada provocando que Soul refunfuñara.

-Pero si sólo dije…

-No te atrevas a repetirlo- lo interrumpí.

Soul tragó grueso y antes de querer recibir otro Maka-chop le dió un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Mientras conversábamos de temas triviales, se nos hizo tarde así que decidimos volver a nuestras respectivas casas. Soul se ofreció a irme a dejar a mi casa entre tanto Kid me molestaba con la mirada a lo que yo bufé sonrojada.  
Kid se fue y emprendimos rumbo. Íbamos muy callados por lo que el silencio que se formaba entre nosotros se estaba volviendo algo incómodo…

-Que está linda la noche ¿no crees?- _Que bien Maka, ¿no encontraste algo más estúpido de que hablar?-_

-S-si, la luna ilumina bastante esta noche – contestó algo nervioso Soul - Nee Maka… quiero preguntarte algo serio.

-¿D-de que se trata?

-¿Por qué te vas realmente?- me sorprendí por las palabras de Soul ya que estas me cayeron como un balde de agua fría-Maka, te conozco hace mucho y tú no eres de las personas que dejan sus sueños de lado.

Soul tenía razón, yo no era así y tampoco tomaba decisiones a la ligera, pero mama sí. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

-Soul yo… yo no quiero irme. Estoy haciendo esto por mi mama- le dije y el suspiró.

-Sabía que no era idea tuya viajar, tú adoras Death City.

-Sí, pero es por mamá, no puedo negarle el pasar el tiempo con mis abuelos…

-¡¿y por qué no va sola?!- dijo subiendo un poco el tono.

-Soul, ¡Calmate! Sabes que es incapaz de dejarme sola aquí.

-Pero está Spirit-dijo buscando alguna excusa.

-Soul tu más que nadie sabe como es Spirit.

-No quiero alejarme de ti Maka - respondió bajando la cabeza y abrazándome por la cintura. Pasé mis manos por su cuello.

-Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti - le dije apoyando mi cara en su pecho. Sentí como su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal. Eso significaba que estaba igual que yo, mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora.

-Ma…Maka…-dijo separándose un poco de mí. Me vió a los ojos y se dió cuenta de que se me habían caído unas cuantas lágrimas. Pasó sus manos por mis mejillas.

-Soul ¿Has pensado lo que te dije hoy en la mañana?- le dije sin dejarlo hablar y separándome de él para seguir caminando.

-Me he reventado la cabeza pensando… pero no tengo ni idea de en qué me mentiste Maka- suspiré _(N.A Franny:__Soul Baka!)_

-Trata de averiguarlo antes de que me vaya ¿sí?

-Lo intentaré- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-Espero que lo averigües, sería muy doloroso irme teniendo en cuenta que tu no sabes "eso"- le dije pasando un brazo por su cintura para sentir su apoyo y el pasó su brazo por mi cuello.  
Nos fuimos abrazados y en silencio hasta el departamento, pero en un silencio bastante cómodo. Llegamos y me separé de él. Iba a entrar a mi casa, pero él me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano. Sentí que un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas.

-Tengo que irme Maka…nos vemos mañana, Adiós- y sin previo aviso se acercó y me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje a más no poder.

-A…adiós Soul- entre al departamento y me recosté sobre la puerta. En ese momento sentí una felicidad enorme, me entraron ganas de correr donde él y corresponderle aquel beso, pero no puedo… se me hace cada vez más difícil y es que ¿Por qué Soul? ¿Por qué haces que me enamore cada vez más de ti? ¿No te das cuenta de que mientras más nos amemos más vamos a sufrir? No puedo evitar amarte, pero este amor me hace daño por el solo hecho de que sé que tendré que alejarme de ti…

_Aunque he tratado de alejarme de ti_

_Ignorando tu mirada y tú existir…_

**Soul Pov**

Maka entró a su departamento y lo único que pude hacer fue recostarme sobre su puerta… No sabía que pensar, había besado a Maka en la mejilla y ella se había sonrojado, había logrado mi objetivo, ella había sentido todo el amor que puse en ese beso y estaba feliz por eso pero… pero ella tenía la necesidad de alejarse un poco de mí para no sufrir tanto cuando ella se fuera a Japón y yo sólo… sólo la estaba acercando a mí, es lo que yo quiero, pero me siento tan egoísta, únicamente pensando en mí…aunque ¿Qué pasa si a ella le sucede lo mismo que a mí? Y si ella ¿se siente mal por aquel beso? Es lo más probable… nos estamos acercando más de lo que deberíamos, tengo que pensar en ella, en lo que ella quiere, eso tendría que importarme más que lo que yo quiero, mi actitud egoísta es horrenda. Maka debería odiarme, pero es tan buena… ella nunca me odiaría, es una gran persona y siempre ha estado apoyándome y es por eso y por su hermosa sonrisa, además de sus bellos ojos… en fin…por todo lo que ella es… la amo con toda mi alma.  
Me paré de donde me encontraba sentado y caminé hacia el departamento, había sido un largo día por lo que lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era recostar mi cabeza en la almohada y dormir.  
Al llegar a la casa, me prepare para acostarme y antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo me propuse averiguar qué es lo que siente Maka y además saber qué significado tiene su frase que me tiene trabajando a mi cerebro a mil por hora. Ella nunca me miente… como puede ser que me haya mentido… y ¿en qué? Es lo más difícil que he tenido que pensar en mi vida… Seguí pensando hasta caer rendido por el sueño. Mañana debería pedirle perdón a Maka.

**Maka Pov**

Me levante de donde estaba y fui a mi habitación… fue un día muy largo y era el primero de la semana…esta semana se haría bastante larga… espero no enamorarme más de Soul, está haciendo que me duela mucho el hecho de irme… no quiero sufrir Soul… ojala te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo aunque yo no he intentado evitarlo… pero es que la tentación de sentir su cuerpo cercano al mío… de sentir su corazón desesperado por estar cerca de mí.

¡Ah! Diablos Soul, ¡porque tuviste que enamorarme tanto!. Antes de que mi cerebro explote, caigo dormida… Esta va a ser una larga semana…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Franny:** Y este fue el día lunes o: ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado... Nos reventamos la cabeza escribiendo juju:x no mentira, pero yo me perdí varias clases y la Pancha no porque es demaciado responsable y su sistema nervioso se alteraría si se pierde una sola o.o

**Pancha: **lo hago para que despues mis notas no sean un asco ¬3¬. Bien ese fue el capitulo de la semana esperamos les haya gustado  
recibimo felicitaciones,sugerencias,tomatazos,etc. Como ya saben por cada review reciben una galletita hecha por Soul e.e ¿no es asi?  
**Soul:** ¿y yo que #&% hago aca?

**Pancha:** pues atsushi-senpai te presto por un tiempo asi que somos tus dueñas y debes obedecernos en todo :)

**Franny:** Además tus galletas son las mejores *-*

**Soul:** Bien, bien pero ni crean que me pondre un delantal gay para cocinar "galletas"

**Pancha:** tu tranquilo yo nervioso B) no haremos que pierdas lo cool que eres. Bien no vemos en una semanita mas Sayonara,GoodBye~!

**Franny: **Ni que te fueras a ver así, dudo que te puedas ver gay con alguna cosa... en fin (= nos vemos el próximo viernes. Sayonara ~


	4. Chapter 3

**Franny: **Hola Chicos ~! Hoy les traemos un 2x1 ya que la semana pasada no subimos capítulo por algunas razones, les explicamos abajo y no los hacemos esperar más (= Disfrútenlo!

**Pancha: **Hello everyone! :D es viernes! toca capitulo y ... hacer las cosas que mas nos gustan!... gomen -.- es que amo los viernes *^* Bueno el capitulo de...hoy? habla sobre uno de los tantos planes de Kid ;) ¿que pasara? sin mas demora ¡pasen a leer! Nos leemos abajo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece es de su creador Atsushi Okubo sino hace ya tiempo habria un beso entre Soul y Maka, abría locura por todos lados y Kid seria simetrico :D, solo somos dueñas de nuestras retorcidas mentes.

**Advertencia: **Puede haber Ooc así que disculpen las molestias -.-"

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Misión encubierta

**Maka POV**

Suena el despertador con su típico sonido ensordecedor el cual hace que pegue un salto de la cama, me levanto para que no se me haga tarde y me dirijo al baño. Después de bañarme y secarme el cabello llega el momento de hacerme las típicas coletas pero… ¿Por qué no ir con el pelo suelto? Hace bien de vez en cuando un cambio de imagen.  
_ ¿No será porque quieres sorprender a Soul?  
_Me sonrojo con ese pensamiento y sacudo mi cabeza con tal de olvidarme de él. Antes de que mi conciencia me haga pensar más de la cuenta bajó a tomar desayuno, al llegar me encuentro con mi mamá que está sentada en la mesa.

-Buenos días- me dijo sonriente.

-Hola mamá-respondí sin ganas.

-¿Pasa algo Maka?-preguntó preocupada.

-No mamá nada, no te preocupes – le dije sonriendo.

Me senté mientras servía en un tazón un poco de cereal, desayunamos en silencio hasta que mamá decidió hablar.

-Maka, deberías ir juntando tus cosas sino se te puede quedar algo-dijo provocando que se cayera la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo.

-S-si… ¿a dónde hay cajas?-dije con la mirada baja.

-Creo que quedan algunas cajas en la pieza de huéspedes, podrías revisar después de que vuelvas de clases.

-C-claro-respondí con desgano- Se me hace tarde, mejor me voy.

-Nos vemos más tarde entonces Maka ^^, que tengas un buen día- dijo con una sonrisa

-A-aha, nos vemos- Contesté mientras cerraba la puerta.

Suspiré estando afuera… no quería empacar, quería quedarme en Death City con Soul… con mis amigos. Me llevo muy bien con mis abuelos, pero mi vida estaba aquí

_¡Córtala Maka! ¡Acepta tu realidad!- _me grite mentalmente tratando de asumirlo…

Me fui al Shibusen y llegué muy temprano… Me senté en mi puesto. Estaba sola en la sala así que me sumí en mis pensamientos.

- ¡Maka!- gritaron a coro las hermanas Thompson sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te vas el viernes?- preguntó Liz muy preocupada.

- No las vi ayer chicas lo siento mucho-respondí algo apenada- Supongo que Kid les dijo.

-Sí… Maka tu… ¿Tu quieres irte?- me interrogó Liz

-¡Claro que no Liz! Aquí están todas las personas más importantes de mi vida-le dije casi gritando.

-Entiendo… entonces ¿te vas para darle el gusto a tu mamá?

-Sí…

-Ahora entiendo porque Soul estaba tan decaído ayer

-No es solo por eso yo… yo lo rechacé – dije bajando la cabeza.

-Pero Maka ¡TÚ LO AMAS! ¿Por qué?- me preguntó sorprendida y sin entender.

-Para no crear un lazo más fuerte y…

-Maka le estas causando más daño

- Si, lo sé, ayer le dije que le había mentido y que el averiguara en qué…

-¿Crees que se dé cuenta?

-Eso espero

-Bueno… entonces hoy iremos de compras después de clases

-Pero Liz D:

-Es para animarte un poco y ponerte más linda para tu llegada a Japón- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡Sí! ¡Compras!- gritó Patty

-Ok chicas, solo por hoy, pero inviten a Tsubaki también- dije con una sonrisa de malicia. Yo no iba a sufrir sola, Tsubaki también iría.

-¡Qué gran idea! Será una salida de chicas entonces- dijo una sonriente Liz.

-¡Salida de chicas! ¡Salida de chicas!- gritó emocionada Patty.

-Ok, nos vemos en la puerta de entrada- les propuse

-Claro Maka- dijeron al unísono las hermanas Thompson mientras desaparecían por la puerta. Suspiré, el día sería bastante largo.

Me quede sentada mirando sin mirar hacia la puerta del salón, mientras pensaba en cómo sería mi "maravilloso" día. Estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí algo en mi espalda me sobresalte

-Perdón Maka no te asustes- dijo una voz muy conocida por mi

-Soul ¡Baka! Casi me matas de un susto- dije algo enfadada.

-Ya me disculpo… así que… Maka respecto a lo de ayer ¡lo siento mucho! No debí acercarme tanto a ti… es lo que yo quiero, pero tú no quieres lo mismo, fui muy egoísta perdóname por favor.

-Soul…. No… no digas eso… claro que quiero acercarme a ti pero… ¿no crees que sufriremos más si estamos cerca esta semana?

-Tal vez, pero así no vas a olvidarte jamás de mi- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti, eres demasiado importante… Soul no te alejes de mi ¡Por favor!- le grite mientras sentía mi cara arder, Soul se sorprendió y luego relajo su expresión para pasar a una sonrisa cálida. Sentí como me abrazaba y decidí corresponderle aunque como dicen "no todo lo bueno dura para siempre" en ese momento alguien a nuestra espalda carraspeo haciendo que volteáramos a ver quién era.

-Vaya… la estaban pasando bien ¿eh?- Era Kid que nos veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en su boca. Nos separamos rápidamente y ambos nos sonrojamos mirando hacia distintos lados- Si quieren les presto la llave de alguna sala que no se ocupe para…ejem… ya saben…

Lo miramos con cara de interrogación, Kid suspiró y prosiguió a seguir hablando.

-Esa cosa que hacen las mamás y los papás cuando se quieren mucho…

-¡KID! – gritamos al unísono con la cara enrojecida en tanto Kid se retorcía de la risa en el piso.

-Jajaja! Lo siento, lo siento, no me pude aguantar.

-Vas a tener que aprender a contenerte- le dije algo indignada.

-Maka tiene razón Kid, no puedes andar diciendo cosas como esas- dijo Soul a lo que Kid enarco una ceja

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo? Y ese milagro ¿desde cuándo ocurre?- pregunto Kid logrando que nos volviéramos a sonrojar

-No digas tonterías, estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas- dije desviando mi mirada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?- preguntó Kid.

-Eeeh…mmm…. Ambos pensamos que Black es un egocéntrico ¿cierto? – pregunté mirando a Soul.

-¡Cierto!

-¿Quién está hablando de mi grandeza?- preguntó Black abrazándonos a mí y a Soul.

-Hola Black y… nadie habla de ti Baka- dije sonriendo.

-Sé algo más- todos miramos confundidos a Soul- de lo que tenemos en común Maka y yo…

-¡Ah!- murmuramos todos entendiendo.

-Ambos pensamos que Kid es asimétrico- dijo provocando que Kid entrara en su estado de depresión.

-No debiste decir eso hermano- dijo Black intentando calmar a Kid.

-Además ambos somos grandes amigos ¿cierto Soul?- pregunté sin pensar en mis palabras.

-C…Ci…Cierto, Maka- dijo Soul apenado y bajando la mirada mientras Black y Kid, que habían salido de su trance por mis palabras, me miraban sorprendidos. En ese momento pensé en lo que acababa de decir y me arrepentí totalmente y miré a Kid buscando ayuda pero Kid sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Etto…m-me r-refiero a que tenemos muchas cosas en c-común y eso nos convierte en amigos de cosas en común ¿C-cierto Kid?- dije balbuceando incoherencias y mirando a Kid desesperada.

-Si… te refieres a que llevan un gran lazo que los une ¿no?

-¡Exacto!- miré a Soul y seguía cabizbajo, yo había arruinado todo, solo atiné a bajar la cabeza también mientras sentía como Kid me miraba apenado

-¿Qué onda con esas caras largas chicos?- levanté la cabeza y me percate de que Liz, Tsubaki y Patty habían llegado al salón… Kid les hizo una seña para que no me preguntaran y volví a bajar la cabeza.  
Tsubaki se dio cuenta que había sucedido algo ya que trato de cambiar el ambiente tenso que se encontraba entre nosotros.

-Amm… ch-chicos la clase va a comenzar… a-así que busquemos lugares ¿les parece?- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa nerviosa-Nee Maka-chan ¿te sientas conmigo?- Asentí levemente con la cabeza cabizbaja y me aleje del resto del grupo para sentarme junto con Tsubaki mientras los chicos nos imitaban pero sentándose un poco lejanos a nosotras.

-Maka-chan ¿quieres contarme lo que paso?

-O…Ok… como estoy acostumbrada a tratar a Soul como un amigo, dije que solo somos amigos y sonó como si se lo estuviera restregando en la cara, quedó muy triste- dije ocultando mi mirada con mi flequillo- cuéntales tu a Liz y Patty por favor.

-Claro Maka-chan y tranquila ya tendrás tiempo de conversar con él y explicarle, ahora deja que esté con Black y Kid, ellos lograran animarlo ¿ok?- me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Ok Tsubaki- dije saliendo de mi estado de tristeza para verme algo más animada.

-Ahora debemos prepararnos para la salida de hoy con Liz y Patty.

-Tienes razón, nos vamos a probar toneladas de ropa en el centro comercial y probablemente Liz nos va a obligar a comprarlas- Tsubaki y yo suspiramos.

**Soul Pov**

No sé en qué pensaba, Maka no me ama, somos sólo grandes amigos desde su punto de vista. Por inercia me fui a sentar con Black y Kid aun sumido en mis pensamientos, en los que, para variar, solo estaba Maka. Además tenía que pensar en su mentira… aun no puedo descubrir en que me mintió, todas sus palabras parecen verdaderas.

-¿Soul?- la voz de Black en su estado de madurez me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Black?- dije fingiendo estar de lo mas bien.

-Soul, sabemos que estas mal, no finjas con nosotros…- dijo el shinigami haciéndome cambiar la cara. Suspiré.

-Ok chicos- contesté.

-Maka no lo dijo seriamente, debe ser por la costumbre- dijo Kid con su voz comprensiva

-Kid tiene razón ¡Anímate Soul!- mencionó Black con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ok chicos, pero debo hablar con ella así que… Kid ¿hay un nuevo plan?- dije alzando una ceja.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?- dijo con una pose de superioridad.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Black

-Las chicas irán al centro comercial así que las seguiremos, me puse de acuerdo con Liz y … bueno ya verán- dijo Kid al ver que la profesora Marie llegó, entró con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que uno de nuestros compañeros le preguntó cómo iba su noviazgo, Marie-sensei quedo congelada al escuchar aquello , resulta que hace días atrás Marie-sensei anduvo lamentándose por su ruptura con su ahora "ex novio" haciendo que haya inundaciones por culpa de sus llantos, se nota que aun no lo supera ya que salió de su trance y comenzó a gritar el nombre su "ex -amado" a los cuatro vientos, eso significa…¡Clases de ocio!, Algunas compañeras se acercaron a consolarla mientras el resto hacíamos un verdadero escándalo.

-Oye Soul- me llamo Black Star sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué pasa bro?

-¿Has podido descubrir lo que te dijo Maka?

-No-bufó- Por culpa de esa niña se me están muriendo mis neuronas- le respondí mientras me despeinaba el cabello, escuche unas leves risas y gire a ver de quien provenía, era nada menos que Maka que tenía sus manos en su boca tratando de que no se escuchara su risa, le mandé una mirada asesina a lo que ella solo me sacó la lengua, solté una pequeña risita.

-Es tan tierna- murmuré para mi mismo pero Kid me escuchó.

-Menos mal que estabas dolido por lo que dijo- se burló Kid provocando que yo bufara.

-No puedo sentirme mal por eso porque… sé que no lo dijo con intención de hacerme daño.

-Tienes razón, debes entender que dentro de Maka hay un revoltijo de emociones- aportó Black a la conversación.

-Sólo esperemos que Maka escoja la decisión correcta- comentó Kid

-Pero para eso, el idiota de Soul debe resolver el acertijo y dudo que su cerebro trabaje más allá de lo necesario,

-¡¿Cómo que idiota?!-respondí tratando de defenderme

-¿Acaso ya sabes en que te mintió?- preguntó Black.

Bufe ante lo que dijo y solo desvié la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Maka.

-No es tan fácil como crees, tu cerebro de mono no podría resolverlo.

-Pff… es muy simple Soul- dijo Black dejándome perplejo.

-Hasta se puede descifrar a través de los hechos que han pasado- comentó Kid dejándome aun mas sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que ¡Ustedes lo saben!- grité provocando que todos en el salón me miraran –Lo siento… sigan en lo suyo- dije algo avergonzado.

-Es obvio que lo sabemos, el único idiota que no sabe eres tú- me respondió Kid.

-Black, hermano, compañero del alma y de aventuras, ¿me lo dirías?- le pregunté con cara de perrito triste.

-Lo siento Soul, le prometí a Maka que no te lo contaría.

-¿Te chantajeo verdad? ¬¬

-… ¡No!, como crees, aunque si por chantaje hablas de que una chica con fuerza descomunal va a estampar un libro en tu cráneo pues… quizás -.-"- respondió Black con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-¡Lo sabia! ¿Y tu Kid? ¿Puedes contarme? Prometo teñirte el pelo completamente negro.

- Lo lamento mucho Soul, va contra mis principios romper una promesa, además teñirme el cabello no funciona TT^TT

-Demonios… bien, bien yo sé que puedo adivinarlo alguien cool como yo obviamente puede… pero… ¿no me darían alguna pista?- dije provocando que los chicos torcieran la mirada y después miraron con miedo hacia atrás de mi

-¿Una pista de que Soul?- preguntó una voz muy enfadada atrás de mí, me di vuelta temerosamente y vi a la dueña de esa voz.

-M…Ma…Maka ehh…de… como terminó Marie-sensei con su novio- dije con miedo.

-¡Maka-chop! Escuché lo suficiente como para saber de que hablaban. Ese golpe es por mentiroso- dijo la "dulce" Maka algo desinteresada, dirigió su tenebrosa mirada hacia Black y Kid- y ustedes si se atreven a decir algo les llegara un "Maka-chop" aun más fuerte que el que le acabo de dar a Soul ¿estamos?- los chicos asintieron con miedo y ella me volvió mirar, pero con una mirada dulce- Soul, haz trabajar tus neuronas por favor, es necesario que lo sepas antes de que yo me vaya el viernes ¿ok?- asentí sonriendo de costado- Bueno chicos, los dejo- Maka volvió con Tsubaki.

-Esto va a dejar un gran chichón- dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Me lo imagino- murmuraron los chicos al unísono.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron dentro de lo normal hasta la hora de salida. Kid me jaló del brazo arrastrándome hasta la salida del Shibusen y junto a él lo acompañaba Black llevando una bolsa misteriosa.

-Chicos, no es necesario que me arrastren ¬¬, por cierto Black ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- pregunté con un deje de curiosidad en mis ojos.

-Ah… ¿esto?-levantó la bolsa- Pues… es un plan increíble ideado por mi-Black se señalo a sí mismo mientras miles de estrellitas, causadas por su egocentrismo, brillaban alrededor de él.

-En realidad fue ideado por mi- declaró Kid-Bueno, la idea es que al seguir a las chicas no puedan reconocernos así que iremos disfrazados y para buena suerte nuestra, Liz preparó unos trajes que nos hacen ver simétricos- dijo emocionado con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

-¿Estilo James Bond?- pregunté con una sonrisa torcida - Me gusta la idea.

- ¡Yahoo! ¡Prepárense mortales aquí viene su "nuevo Dios"!- Vociferó Black atrayendo la mirada de algunos.  
Fuimos corriendo al baño del centro comercial para crear nuestros "nuevos yo" y poder espiar a las chicas tranquilamente.

* * *

**Franny: **y que les pareció? O: ¿Cuál será el plan de hoy?... Bueno se darán cuenta de que la Pancha no está, es que tenía algo de sueño y yo me puse a revisar un poco nuestra escritura y se estaba quedando dormida así que se fue a acostar, mañana escribirá su parte así que para los que lean antes de que ella edite... fue por esto:D !  
Bueno este capítulo lo dividimos en dos porque nos motivamos demasiado escribiendo y era raro porque no terminábamos nunca y después nos dimos cuenta de que tenía 17 páginas del word y decidimos hacerlo doble porque iba a ser mucho :)

Otro detalle: no subimos capítulo la semana pasada porque nuestro "querido" profesor de historia nos atormentó con un debate :c y no tuvimos tiempo de escribir mucho más encima nos ilusiono con que nos había ido bien y cuando nos dio la nota nos dejó por el piso :c además a mi me dio un poco de nostalgia porque no había ningún review y pensé que eramos pésimas escritoras y no merecíamos ni un mísero review, pero aquí estoy un poco menos nostálgica y entregándoles de nuevo un trozo de nuestra historia

**Pancha: **Gomen pero tenia sueñito =w= si me quede dormida con el computador encendido xD, creo que ha varios mas les ha pasado no puedo ser la unica ademas de que en la noche se me cayeron todas mis frazadas TT^TT y tuve que levantarme de la litera a recogerlas -.-"  
y Franny no me hagas acordarme ahora del tan solo "profesor de historia" ¬¬ despues de Fiestas Patrias le tirare uno de los pastelillos de Soul (6) es una gran idea...

**Franny:**Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que debo agregar además de que no se olviden que tenemos a Soul cocinando para ustedes :D para los que escriban review en este y el siguiente capítulo les ofrecemos *redoble de tambores* Pastelillos hechos por Soul !:D

Sin más palabras... Sayonara~ sigan leyendo (=


	5. Chapter 4

**Franny: ** Hola otra vez :D ! aquí les dejo la 2da parte de nuestro 2x1 :), sin más vueltas... el capítulo n.n**  
**

**Pancha:** Bienvenidos!~ a otra lecturita mas esperamos que sea de su agrado :D******  
**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no nos pertenece es de su creador Atsushi Okubo sino hace ya tiempo habria un beso entre Soul y Maka, abría locura por todos lados y Kid seria simetrico :D, solo somos dueñas de nuestras retorcidas mentes.

**Advertencia: **Puede haber Ooc asi que disculpen las molestias -.-"

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **¿Esto es una cita?

**Maka Pov**

Cuando terminaron las clases busqué a Tsubaki y salimos temerosas al encuentro de Liz y Patty, estaban en la entrada del Shibusen esperándonos.

-¡Apúrense! Tenemos que recorrer todas las tiendas de moda que encontremos-Nos gritó Liz provocando que Tsubaki y yo bufáramos y camináramos rápido detrás de ellas al centro comercial.  
Llegamos y entramos a la primera tienda que le gusto a Liz y empezó a revisarla por completo y volvió a nosotras con una pila de ropa.

-¡Maka!-dijo mirándome- estas son para ti- me extendió todas las prendas de su brazo derecho y miro a Tsubaki-y estas con para ti- le extendió el brazo izquierdo- vayan a probárselos mientras busco algo para mí- dicho esto se fue.

Tsubaki y yo nos fuimos arrastrando los pies hasta los probadores y entramos con miedo a lo que Liz nos pudiera hacer si no nos probamos las tenidas. Desde dentro escuchaba como Patty gritaba alegremente "Jirafas". Suspiré y me probé la primera tenida.  
Me miré al espejo y me sorprendí. Liz tenía buen gusto, pero no era mi estilo. La chica del espejo era muy atrevida, usaba una polera ajustada, de tiritas, con un gran escote, de color negro y un estampado en fucsia y verde, unos pantalones ajustados color negro… definitivamente esa no era yo.  
Salí del probador con mi ropa normal, Liz me miró en forma desaprobatoria.

-Maka ¿y la ropa que te pase?

-Liz, tu sabes que ese no es mi estilo, me siento incomoda con esa ropa, además no estoy con ánimo- dije bajando la cabeza.

-Pero… si te vistes así estos días puedes intentar llamar la atención de Soul, probablemente el se dé cuenta de la mentira.

-No sé Liz, no sé que mas hacer para asegurar que se dé cuenta antes del viaje y pueda irme con un lindo recuerdo- dije con voz entrecortada.

-Intenta con mi plan- me dijo Liz guiñando un ojo- Ten, pruébate esta- me estiro el brazo donde tenía una tenida-esto es bastante lindo, es más tu estilo y definitivamente alterara las hormonas de Soul- me susurró con una sonrisa.

Recibí la tenida y entré nuevamente al probador constaba de una polera a rayas color blanco y naranjo que tenía un escote hasta los hombros, un short de jeans color claro y zapatillas negras de lona. Me miré al espejo… mi cabello suelto hacia que luciera mejor la tenida que me había dado Liz. Me gustaba mucho. Salí del probador con la tenida puesta y Liz me miró sonriendo y posé como si fuera una sesión de fotos provocando que todas estalláramos de la risa.

-¡Me encanto Liz!- le dije sonriendo

-Que bueno entonces ¿te lo llevas puesto?- asentí.

Fuimos a la caja a pagar y salimos de la tienda. Pasamos por muchas tiendas de ropa viviendo la misma rutina, hasta que encontramos una pequeña tienda de peluches. Patty salió corriendo a pegarse a la ventana a admirar a cada peluche que se mostraba en el aparador.  
La seguimos y nos dimos cuenta que miraba embelesada a una pequeña jirafa.

-Nee Onee-san ¿Me la compras?- le preguntó Patty a Liz con cara de borreguito.

-Patty no podemos gastas más dinero, Kid nos va a regañar.

-Porfis, porfis~!- rogaba Patty sujetada a la pierna de Liz.

-Patty no, lo siento-

Patty comenzó a llorar atrayendo la vista de todos los que pasaban, Liz trató de consolarla pero Patty solamente seguía llorando más fuerte. Tsubaki y yo no teníamos idea de cómo reaccionar, hasta que a Tsubaki se le ocurrió algo.

-Patty-chan ¿te parece si vamos a comer un helado?- sugirió Tsubaki.

_Brillante Tsubaki_- ¡Vamos Patty! Podrás comer todos los que quieras.

-¿Los que yo quiera?- preguntó secándose las lagrimitas-

-Si Patty los que tú quieras- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Patty saltó feliz y nos fuimos hacia la heladería del centro comercial. Conseguimos una mesa y Liz junto con Tsubaki a pedir los helados.

-¡yo quiero todos los sabores!- gritó Patty feliz, Liz suspiro….

-Yo de frambuesa- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ok- dijo dulcemente Tsubaki.

Llegaron rápidamente con los helados y Liz empezó a hablar sin parar de algún chico que había visto el fin de semana, Tsubaki y yo la mirábamos aburridas y Patty estaba en su mundo. De un momento a otro Liz detuvo su relato de golpe mirando sobre nuestras cabezas con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a 3 chicos con gafas oscuras, muy, en serio, muy muy guapos. Nos miraron y un pequeño sonrojo se formó en mi cara.

-Hey! ¿Qué tal Liz?- saludó uno de ellos a Liz mientras Tsubaki y yo quedábamos de piedra. ¡Liz los conocía!

-Chicos, ese look les queda muy bien.

-No esperábamos menos- dijo otro. El que estaba en medio fijó su mirada en mí, me sonrojé algo más de lo que estaba y él se puso nervioso.

-Mejor nos vamos, chicos- dijo nervioso.

-Hasta luego chicos- se despidió Liz y los chicos caminaron hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-¡¿Tu los conoces Liz?! ¡Ellos son guapísimos!- exclamé cuando sentí que ya no podían oírnos.

-Pues claro, conozco muchos y lo sabes… ¿Cuál te llamo más la atención?- me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-P…pu…pues el de al medio- Liz se sorprendió.

-¿Y a ti Tsubaki?-preguntó volviendo a la normalidad

-El…el de pelo castaño c…claro-respondió mi amiga nerviosa.

-Ustedes no cambian chicas- nos dijo Liz y pusimos caras de confusión-Pff… no lo entenderían.

Seguimos escuchando el relato de Liz hasta terminar de comer nuestros helados.

**Soul Pov**

Habíamos estado siguiendo a las chicas con nuestros disfraces, Kid con una peluca de color rojo, Black con una castaño claro y yo con una negra.  
Cuando las chicas fueran a comprar helados Kid dijo que era el momento de nuestra "aparición". Teníamos que saludar a Liz y luego irnos. Me puse al medio de los chicos y fuimos con ellas. Yo escapé a mi mundo, al parecer todo iba bien hasta que vi a Maka de cerca… esa ropa le quedaba hermosa. Aguante la hemorragia nasal que quería salir y le dije a los chicos que nos fuéramos. En cuanto las chicas no podían vernos, deje que la sangre saliera de mi nariz provocando que a Kid se le escapara una risita.

-¡¿Qué!?-pregunté enfadado.

-Tranquilo, solo que si tus hormonas están así no podrás hablar con Maka.

-¡Ya cállate Kid!- le dije enfadado.

Seguimos observando a las chicas y Maka gritó

-_¡¿Tu los conoces Liz?! ¡Ellos son guapísimos!-_ dicho esto un pequeño sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas.

-Uuuuy~!- dijeron los chicos al unísono mientras intentaba esconder mi sonrojo.

-Vaya Soul sigues matando aun mientras estas vestido de otra persona ¡Me impresionas viejo!-dijo Black Star- Hey Kid ¿podemos sacarnos las pelucas? Esta me está dando mucha comezón.

-Sí, no creo que sea necesario seguir usándolas- Contestó Kid sacándose su peluca- Ahora tenemos que pasar a la 2da parte del plan.

-¡Claro Kid! Soul sácate el disfraz ¡rápido!- me ordenó Black Star

-¿Eeeh? ¿Yo?... Esperen ¿Cuál es la 2da parte del plan?- dije algo nervioso.

-¡Da igual! ¡Quítate el disfraz!- me dijo Kid apurándome.

-O...Ok- dije temeroso.

Me puse mi ropa y miré a las chicas. Maka era la única que aun no terminaba su helado. Suspiré. Siempre comía lentamente el helado. De un momento a otro Liz, Tsubaki y Patty se despidieron de Maka, extrañándome. Escuché un "pero chicas" de parte de Maka y miré a Kid y Black confundido. Kid sonreía complacido.

-Bien, ahora entras- me dijo Black- aun es temprano ¡tienes tiempo para estar con ella!

-Black tiene razón ¡aprovecha esta oportunidad!- me dijo Kid y luego me empujaron hacia donde estaba Maka arreglando sus cosas para irse, camine hacia ella como si no supiera que ella estaba ahí.

-Soul- me dijo. Sonreí y me di la vuelta.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal Maka? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- le pregunté.

-Las chicas me dejaron sola- dijo suspirando. Yo le sonreí torcidamente y me senté en la mesa. Fije mi vista en su ropa y oculté la mirada instantáneamente.

-¿Y… y esa ropa Maka?- le pregunté. Esa ropa me ponía un poco nervioso.

-La eligió Liz y me gustó bastante ¿Por?

-N-no N-nada es que… te queda bien- dije sonrojado.

-G-gracias- me respondió con un tono nervioso y con un pequeño toque carmín en sus mejillas. Sonreí. Realmente me gustaba hacerla sonrojar.

-Pues… termina pronto tu helado y si quieres damos una vuelta aprovechando que estamos aquí- apenas dije esto Maka se sonrojó un poco más. La estaba invitando como si fuera u…una cita. Me sonrojé.

-C…claro Soul- me dedicó una sonrisa.

Maka termino su helado y la ayude con algunas bolsas. Liz había hecho que se comprará mucha ropa. Probablemente para su viaje. Teniendo todas las bolsas en mano salimos de la heladería.

-Y bien ¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunté.

-¿Y si mejor vamos a un lugar más tranquilo en vez de quedarnos en el centro comercial?- me preguntó.

-¡Claro! Tu nunca cambias Maka- le dije con una sonrisa torcida- siempre te han gustado los lugares tranquilos- se sonrojo un poco- entonces… ¿al muelle?

-S-si- respondió.

Caminamos hasta el muelle sumidos en un silencio tranquilo. Llegamos ahí nos apoyamos en el barandal y sentimos la brisa del mar. Miré a Maka. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Le encantaba. Estaba muy relajada. Sonreí. Ella era muy especial. La deje disfrutar por un segundo y luego tomé su mano para llamar su atención. Abrió los ojos y miró nuestras manos.

-S-Soul- me dijo serena y un poco sonrojada.

-Esto es _cool. _Te encanta ¿cierto?- pregunté y ella asintió.

-Siempre me ha gustado el mar, es tan relajante…Soul… ¿Podríamos bajar?- me preguntó con un brillito en sus ojos. Asentí con una cálida sonrisa de esas que solo le dedico a ella, dejé las bolsas ahí en el piso y salte el barandal, estiré mis brazos asegurándole a Maka que cuando ella bajara estaría bien. Maka se sentó sobre el barandal y la tomé de la cintura para bajarla quedando frente a ella. Me puse a su lado y la invite a tomar mi mano. Ella la tomó sonrojada y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la orilla del mar. Nos sentamos y nos sumimos en un completo silencio. Maka miraba hacia el horizonte, disfrutando del momento. Guiado por un instinto la abracé sin soltar su mano y la acerque más a mí. Puse mi barbilla sobre su hombro y percibí el olor de su perfume. Me sentía muy bien teniendo cerca a Maka. Quería quedarme el mayor tiempo que pudiera así, junto a ella. Pensando eso se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿T-te gust-gustaria ver el atardecer conmigo Maka?- no había notado que estaba tan nervioso.

-C-Cl- Claro q-que gran idea- respondió. La mire y estaba algo sonrojada podía sentir su respiración. La mire dulcemente y le dedique una sonrisa ella al instante me la correspondió. Volvimos a poner nuestras miradas en el horizonte. Disfrutando lo tranquilo del paisaje. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba muy aburrido, no me malentiendan, es lindo estar con Maka, pero este silencio me aburre.  
Me levanté soltando la mano de Maka, ella me miró y yo empecé a sacarme las zapatillas, los calcetines y a arremangar mi pantalón.

-Vamos Maka ¡Mojémonos un poco!- le propuse.

-Ni de chiste- dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Suspiré. Tendría que provocarla para que quisiera jugar. Me puse a pensar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tirarle agua.

-¡Soul!- gritó con su mirada asesina.  
Me adentre un poco al mar.

-Para vengarte tendrás que entrar- le dije hablando con un tono infantil. Ella se rio.

-Prepárate para mi venganza- me dijo sacándose los zapatos y entrando al mar. Le tiré más agua y ella me lo devolvió acercándose, la tomé de la cintura acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros y poniéndola nerviosa. Me acerqué más a sus labios y… la solté. Se cayó al agua provocando que yo me riera sin poder aguantar, mientras ella se levantaba.

-No deberías dejarte distraer por el enemigo Maka- dije entre risas.

-Bueno, me voy a casa- me dijo.

-Pero… ¿no íbamos a ver el atardecer?

-¿Estas loco? Moriré de frio si me quedo aquí con la ropa mojada.

-Traes mucha ropa en las bolsas, algo podrás ponerte.

-No me voy a cambiar aquí pervertido.

-Prometo no voltear a verte.

Lo pensó un momento, suspiró y al final acepto cambiarse.

-Pobre de ti que voltees a mirar porque si no te va a llegar un "Súper Maka-chop" que te dolerá hasta fin de año- sentenció.

-Si mi señora- contesté tomando pose militar mientras sudaba frio. Me di la vuelta y espere, espere, espere cielos Maka si que se demoraba.

-Maka, ¡Date prisa!- le grité, de pronto sentí 2 brazos rodeándome por la espalda. Las emociones que sentí se me subieron al rostro dejándomelo completamente rojo.

-Ya estoy lista- me dijo abrazándome, agarre sus delicadas manos, me di la vuelta y las acomode nuevamente en mi cintura y la abracé. Sentí como se puso de puntillas y me dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es un premio por no haberte dado la vuelta- me dijo, sonreí torcidamente. La miré de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unas calzas negras junto con una falda corta de jeans, una polera blanca de tiritas que tenia estampado un diseño de estrellas y las palabras "rock and roll", como se mojaron sus zapatos se colocó unas chinitas color negro, acorde a toda su vestimenta.

-Soul no me mires- me dijo nerviosa- es la ropa que eligió Liz- se excusó mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.  
Sonreí, me acerque a su frente y deposite un pequeño beso ahí.

-Estás preciosa- dije sonriendo. Me miró sorprendida y me abrazo muy fuerte. Le correspondí el abrazo

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así- me dijo dulcemente y tenía razón, no era mi estilo decir esas cosas, pero al estar con Maka era inevitable-Soul-dijo separándose- estas húmedo- se separó por completo

-Ah sí, es que una chica muy linda me tiró agua- dije mirándola fijamente y logrando que se sonrojara.

-T…tienes razón- me dijo nerviosa-¿N-no tienes frio?- preguntó. En sus ojos se veía preocupación.

-No tranquila- le dije sonriendo-¿y tú? Esa ropa es algo desabrigada-la mire preocupado.

-U…un po…co pero n-no es n-nada- me dijo agachando la cabeza. Busque en mi mochila mi polerón ancho de color blanco y me acerqué a ella.

-Déjame ponerte esto ¿si?- le pregunté preocupado, ella asintió, levantó los brazos y le puse el polerón, cuando terminé la abracé-¿estás mejor así?

-S-si- nos sentamos, miramos hacia el mar y el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente.

El sol ya estaba oculto, por lo que ya era hora de volver a casa, Maka seguía abrazada a mí teniendo los ojos cerrados tratando de guardar en su memoria todos estos momentos.

-Maka, se hace tarde deberíamos volver…

-No quiero- contestó apretándose más a mí.

-Maka, tu mamá te puede regañar.

-No me importa, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-¿No vas a cambiar de opinión cierto?- Maka negó con la cabeza, suspiré- Bien en ese caso nos quedaremos a esperar también el amanecer-sonreí de costado, Maka se separó un poco de mí y me miró emocionada.  
La noche había llegado y con ella trajo un poco de frio que era soportable. Había un poco de secas varas secas alrededor con las que había hecho una pequeña fogata que lograba darnos un poco de calor. Ambos nos encontrábamos tendidos en la arena mirando hacia el cielo el cual se encontraba lleno de estrellas.

**Maka Pov**

-Soul, es lindo estar así- dije, probando si se daba cuenta de mi mentira, quería quedarme con él aquí, como si fuera… una cita. Además no volvería al departamento, tendría que ponerme a empacar y no tengo muchas ganas de acordarme de mi viaje.

-Si, es bastante lindo- me respondió y sentí su mirada, puesta en mí. Lo miré y vi esos maravillosos ojos rubí- no estés tan lejos, me siento solo - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ven aquí Baka*- le dije sonriendo. Él gateo hasta mí y me abrazó. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y sentí sus agitados latidos. Sonreí. Mi corazón estaba igual que el de Soul.

-Maka ¿En qué me mentiste?-preguntó de repente.

-No puedo decirte, aunque pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta- dije bajando la mirada decepcionada.

-Si quieres que lo sepa ¿Por qué no me lo dices?- me preguntó entre suspiros.

-No puedo, es algo vergonzoso- le dije dándole más pistas.

-Mmm…podría ser, pero no creo- murmuró.

-Podría ser, ¿Qué?-le pregunté levantándome.

-Que no te vas el viernes.

-No, no es eso-dije volviendo a acostarme en él, decepcionada-¿Acaso estos días no te he dado suficientes pistas?- murmuré.

-Maka, tu sabes que no tengo buena memoria. Dame más pistas ¿Por favor?- me dijo casi suplicando. Carcajee.

-Creo que…te dolió bastante- dije bajando la mirada.

-Hey no te pongas triste. Estoy bien. Tranquila- me dijo con su voz tranquilizadora.

-Ok piénsalo ¿sí? Pero mañana- dije cerrando los ojos y durmiéndome en su pecho.

* * *

**Franny: **Sé que todos pensarán que Soul no puede ser tan idiota :c ¿cómo no se da cuenta? Sinceramente yo quiero que sé de cuenta, pero hay una personita que no me deja, se llama igual que yo... y escribe este fic junto conmigo o: ¿quién será? La verdad es que es porque si no no tendría el sentido que tiene que tener, después se darán cuenta o: Bueno no les cuento nada más c:

No se olviden Pastelillos hechos por Soul ~

**Pancha: **Franny... ¿quien es esa persona? :O me dio curiosidad... ya se! Llamare a Conan para que lo solucionemos juntos :3 En fin... ¿que les parecio? recibimos como siempre alagos e.e, tomatazos D: pero... que esten en buen estado los tomates ... infinidades de cosas mas, como se daran cuenta este capitulo esta plagado de SoulxMaka porque la personita que comento arriba que empieza con F y termina con ranny hace que su querida Pancha grite en clases ¬¬ despues de que revise lo que ella escribio. Un dia de estos me dara un ataque por tanta emocion xD. No se olviden que por cada review reciben una delicia hecha por las manos de Soul :D

**Soul: **Ya me tienes trabajando mucho Franny, la Pancha no está como para moderarte :c ademas que... ¡me dejaron como un completo meloso!

**Franny: **Todos trabajamos por el bien de los lectores, ellos son mi prioridad (= así que deja de quejarte, si quieres te ayudo

**Soul: **Eeeeh... no mejor que no, no quiero que explote el horno.

**Pancha: **Yo te ayudo Soul! yo cocino rico *-* hago queques, galletas, pies, etc, etc :D

**Franny: **¬¬ No cocino tan mal :c y pancha yo también sé hacer todo eso y hago tortas :3

**Pancha: **Franny... ya se porque Soul no deja que le ayudemos...¡Le pone cianuro a la comida! D:

**Soul: **¡¿Qué?! No! no es asi ¬¬ Pancha... estas mirando mucho Detective Conan

**Pancha: **Es verdad -.-" pero en fin... si quieres le hechas y se los doy a mi "profesor de historia" y misticamente hago una super coartada (6) muahaha :3... Necesito ir a un sicologo... -

**Soul: **Bueno dejando de lado los problemas sicopatas de una de las escritoras, para todos los reviews un pastelillo hecho por mi ¿ok?

**Franny: **Ya, sin más vueltas, nos leemos el próximo Vieeeeernes Bye~

**Pancha: **Nos vemos el otro viernes :D yo ire a comer empanaditas y a elevar volantines porque son ¡Fiestas Patrias! Sayonara, Goodbye!~

**Franny: **Pancha estás muy pegada con esa canción de Miku y con detective conan :x EN FIN, Byeeeee~


End file.
